1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a flat panel display apparatus, and more particularly to, a flat panel display apparatus capable of selectively implementing a reflection mode and a transmission mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrophoretic display apparatuses use electrophoretic cells including a dispersion solution in which charged pigment particles are dispersed to display images. Electrophoretic display apparatuses, which use an electrophoretic phenomenon in which charged pigment particles move by a electric field, are spotlighted as next generation display apparatuses with wide viewing angles, high reflectivity, good readability, low power consumption, and capability of easy flexibility without using a backlight. The electrophoretic display apparatuses, which may be used to replace paper printouts and conventional display devices, have wide ranging applications in terms of concepts such as e-paper, e-books, and the like, and thus, are being researched in various fields.